inazumaelevenwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Genda Koujirou
Genda Koujirou (源田幸次郎) also called Genou (げんおう) in the game. is the goalkeeper for Teikoku, Shin Teikoku and Neo Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"The King of Keepers. There is no angle that he cannot cover."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"There's no angle that the King of Keepers hasn't got covered."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Shin Teikoku Academy form) *''"The Emperor of Goal Keepers surpasses all other shot-stoppers."'' Appearance He has spiky, brown hair that is swept to the side. He also has tattoo-like markings on his face,under his eyes. He's very tall compared to other characters and has been seen wearing both the Teikoku Academy school uniform and his goalkeeper uniform. In season 2, while playing with Shin Teikoku, he has longer hair and his "tattoo" appears slightly different. Plot Season 1 He is first seen during the original match between Raimon and Teikoku and his first words, after easily catching a shot from Someoka that looked like it was going in, were: "Kidou! That's all for me." He is the goalkeeper of Teikoku, and turns away from Kageyama with Kidou and the rest of the team when they realize how sinister Kageyama is. However, Teikoku ended up losing to Raimon in the district finals of the Football Frontier, but because they were the champion for the previous year, they earned a privillage to return for the finals. However, they were badly beaten by Zeus that Genda needed to spend some time in the hospital. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen storyline, Genda joined Shin Teikoku, also coached by Kageyama, to get stronger and more powerful, along with Sakuma. During the match they have in attempt to beat Aliea Academy, Genda uses Beast Fang once, which is a forbidden technique that causes massive damage to the person who uses it. After being beaten, and being released from the brainwashing of Kageyama, he needs some hospitalization. Fortunately, his injuries are not as bad as Sakuma, who having used a forbidden technique three times, looked as though he may never be able to play soccer again. Season 3 In the FFI, Genda joins Neo Japan, a team created to beat Inazuma Japan in order to take their place in the Football Frontier International. Having trained very hard, they came close to winning, but Inazuma Japan claimed victory in the end. He was later seen at Japan's nationals selection and then he was seen watching Raimon's graduating match with the rest of his teammates. Stats Inazuma Eleven (game) At Lvl. 99 *Kick: 72 *Body: 75 *Control: 69 *Guard: 72 *Speed: 55 *Stamina: 74 *Guts: 60 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven *'SH Hawk Shot ' *'DF Spinning Cut ' *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Full Power Shield' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Full Power Shield' *'GK Beast Fang' *'SK Critical! ' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'GK Drill Smasher' *'GK Mugen no Kabe' *'SK Save!' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'GK Power Spike' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Serpent Fang' Keshin *'KH Kikai Hei Galleus' Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Raimon Aliea Union' Trivia *Genda's last name in the dub, King, might be a reference to his nickname King of Goalkeepers. *Ironically, his Japanese name initials are 'GK' ('G'enda 'K'oujirou) are also ''the initials for ''G'oal'k'''eeper' which is the position Genda plays as. Category:Teikoku Category:Neo Japan Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Goalkeepers Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Boys